


Fireworks Have Been Claimed By The Gays

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Where Jeremy and Michael meet at a fireworls show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael and his gang of friends are heading out to a fireworks show on the beach but his heart stops when he sees an adorable boy.





	Fireworks Have Been Claimed By The Gays

Michael nodded proudly to himself as he stared at his very expert packing. Inside the cooler in front of him were cans of Mountain Dew, Dr Pepper, Coke, and various fruit juices. Right on top of the cooler was a beach bag, it’s handle looped with the coolers long one. Inside were ghost pepper balls, swedish fish, oreo dippers, and Cheetos Puffcorn. He could not wait to get this party started, he had been invited by a group of really cool kids to go to the boardwalk and watch the fireworks. He brought a towel and bathing suit with him, but in all honesty he probably would just sit on the sand and watch everyone fuck around.

As he shoved his towel into the snack nag he realized that he had no idea how he got invited to this. For a bit he had been kinda friends with Rich after the shorter of the two randomly apologized to him for being a huge dick the past few years. Then from there Rich forced him to be friends with Jake and he kept getting swallowed up into forced friendships. He didn’t mind though, just a year ago he had no friends and now six? Shit he was living on air.

He got a message from Rich, he swiveled around on his heels and danced to the beat of music playing loudly in his room, picking up the phone in the middle of the dance. 

‘u still pickin me up?’ 

'Yah dude I’ll be there soon ❤!’

'Gay’ 

Michael couldn’t hold back the grin on his face, he was so excited and ready for today that he was confident enough to wear just a tank top. He hopped around, putting on his sandles along with the music and then dragged the cooler and bag out to his car, “I’m so fucking pumped!” 

And hours later Michael had every right to be pumped. This was probably the best night he’d had in years. The summer weather was perfect rather than scorching. He saw Rich get attacked by seagull, Jenna almost crying on a rollercoaster, and went on a monster truck with Rich and Jake. Chrstine was buying everyone matching shirts while Brooke and Chloe judged everyone. Michael was having a great time, they’d moved out to the beach to wait for the fireworks where Michael doodled into the sand with his toe. He drew a halfassed smiley face along with his name, when he suddenly lurched forward at the force of someone jumping on him. 

  
An arm was wrapped around his shoulder as Rich laughed and pulled him down to his height, “Ey Yo Mikey!”

Michael laughed awkwardly, giving a small wave, “how’s it hanging?” 

“Dude you’re so anti-social, come chicken fight us! Jenna will totally carry you” 

“No offense but I feel like Jenna would throw me overboard” 

“Maybe a bit! But come on! Only losers sit up here likes this! Like uh….that guy!” Rich looked around before spotting another teen who was doing the same thing, writing in the sand with his foot. 

This boy looked a lot more bored though, his stared down at his feet as he expertly created a star. His brown floppy hair was in his face, and every now and then he reached up to push it away. He was a skinny skinny kid, yet something about him just felt so…right? Michael couldn’t take his eyes away. He watched him continue to draw, leg swaying and pacman swim trunks bouncing as he wrote letters in the sand. He bit his lip in concentration, and Michael had to hold a hand over his chest as a heat rushed over his face. He desperatly wanted the bky to lift his jead so michaek could see the eyes he could only imagine rifjt noe. He read the words the guy was writing, and there was written a lovely messy little “Jeremy.” 

“Hello!! Earth to Michaeeel!!” 

Michael jumped out of his skin and turned to see a smirking Rich. Oh god. 

“Dude…holy fuck” Rich snickered as he tried to hold back laughter, “you were totally checking that guy out!” 

“I-I was not!” Michael stood up as tall as he could, a harsh heat taking to his face as he pushed Rich away from him. 

“I always knew nerd was your type. Go talk to him!” 

“No!” 

Rich’s eyes widened and his face got this look of wonder, “I can be your wing man!” 

“Oh my God.” Michael hid his face in his hand, trying to shut out Rich. He barely made out Jake coming up towards them. 

“What’s so funny, R-Bro?” 

“Michael’s crushing on a beach nerd!” 

“Woah really-” 

“NO!!” Michael looked up from his hand in pure embarrassment, the two in front of him gave him this all knowing look. 

“You guys are assholes you know that?” 

Rich suddenly smacked his arm, “I’m trying to help you! You’ve been single for too long!” 

He rolled his eyes, “you sound like Chloe” 

The show was about to begin, Christine stood up from their set spot of drinks, towels and snacks. She flapped her hands around excitedly and waved to them as she jumped up and down “come on guys the shows about to start!” 

Michael was dragged instantly by Rich and Jake, all of them standing up and watching the sky in anticipation. Michael couldn’t help but notice how Brooke slid an arm around Chloe, how Christine jumped up on Jenna’s back, how Jake and Rich held hands. So…maybe they were right about him needing a date, but it wasn’t about to be some stranger on the beach. He sighed and moved a bit away from the group to give each couple privacy. 

Somehow fireworks didn’t upset him. It was strange. Loud noises always tipped him off and he had to get away for a bit to keep from being overwhelmed. But with fireworks he could watch then for hours. He watched as one strand of pink light danced up high before exploding into separate peices of fire with a loud pop. He smiled as everyone clapped their hands and made little whoop noises. 

Michael loved when multiple fireworks went off at once, combining their beauty and covering everyone in a hue of different popping colors. He loved the amazed faces his friends made, each of them staring with excitement. He looked back up at the sky, the next firework was a bit delayed, smoke taking up place in the sky as everyone chattered again impatiently. A soft crunching of sand by him had Michael looked over next to him without thinking, and he instantly wished he had ignored that instinct. 

There he was…the guy, Jeremy. He looked up at the sky with a quirked smile to his face. Michael’s eyes scanned his body up and down, thankful for the close up he now had. Jeremy rubbed the back of his leg with his foot, getting sand all over him. Michael was about to look away, wondering if he was being creepy, when Jeremy’s eyes suddenly snapped up to see another firework shooting up with a faint whistle. When Michael gave a small gasp, Jeremy turned to face him. 

Michael felt his heart instantly melt when the two made eye contact. Jeremy…had probably the most perfect eyes he’d ever seen in his life. They reminded him of so many things all at once: home, happiness, peacefulness, yet still had this awkward feeling to it. He briefly wondered why they were both still staring, but it was only maybe half a second, half a second of warm caring eyes scanning his with a confused expression. A flash of color washed over the two of them, and with a loud pop Michael suddenly registered all the blue of his eyes, the blue that was now covering him and his hair. The pop that sent time back to how it should be, the claps everyone made, the tiny grin Jeremy made.

Then Jeremy looked away. And Michael had never felt colder. 

But it was alright, because he was offered a little wave from the other. 

“Uh…hi” 

“H-hey..” 

“Sorry I just! Not to be weird but like- I like your shirt?”

Michael almost said the same thing before registering that Jeremy wasn’t wearing a god damned shirt, a pop sounded off and they were covered in gold. Jeremy looked good in any color. 

“Oh thanks! Yeah Zelda’s the best, I like your trunks” 

Jeremy smiled warmly, and looked back up as multiple, blue, green, and pink, fireworks set off. The last one falling like a strange firey rain, but Michael only knew that by the sound, his eyes were glued to the boy next to him. 

–

Later on after the show Michael excused himself to a boardwalk arcade while the others went to get the car and bring it closer. Michael smiled and took a deep breath, feeling right in his element. He spotted a pacman arcade cabinet, and his heart did jumping jacks instantly, with a wide smile he pulled out a quarter and fell back into the habit of running from ghosts and getting top scores. He heard a quarter tap against the machine next to him as he grabbed a power pellet, then a voice spoke up. 

“Oh hey! Aren’t you the guy from the beach? With the cool shirt?” 

Michael couldn’t help but snap up at that, cringing at the sound of pacman dying. But he found himself face to face with Jeremy, who gave an awkward smile at his response. 

“Oh uh…s-sorry…you were doing super well too. I’ve never seen anyone play like that”

Michael swallowed thickly, feeling unnecessarily nervous, “yeah i…i play a lot. I love the classics” 

Jeremy smiled, god that was cute, “me too!” He gestured towards the jumpman he was standing in front of. 

Michael smiled back, and the two of them grew into a conversation that just…felt natural and unscripted. It was amazing. It was the first time hed ever clicked with someone like this. Jeremy was watching Michael destroy the pacman highscores when he got a text from Chloe saying they were ready for him and to hurry his was up. 

Michael looked up at Jeremy with an awkward smile, “sorry man, time for me to hit the road but uh…it was super nice talking to you! Seriously!” 

“Y-yeah yeah! Uhm..like…i agree so?” Jeremy pulled out his phone, “could I give you my number?”

–  
Michael re-entered the car with a goofysmile on his face. He can’t believe that just happened! Like…woah. He sat down in his usual seat and slowly lifted his head when he realized all eyes were on him. 

Everyone was leaning over to smile disturbingly at Michael. 

Brooke was the first to break the silence, “…so how did it go?” 

“You guys knew?!” 

“Christine went to check on you cuz she’s like an angel and well…” Chloe started 

Christine smiled and leaned against the headrest of the passenger seat “you two were so happy! It was so cute!!’ 

"Oh my god…guys” 

Jake leaned over to look at Michael’s phone, “you got his number right?”

“Well yeah but-” 

“Fuck yes he’s got a date!!” Rich threw up his arms as everyone laughed 

“Dude shush! He’s probably not even into guys what are the chances!” There was no way Jeremy didn’t know, he was wearing rainbow earrings to make up for the lack of a patch on his hoodie. But that didn’t mean Jeremy was in to guys or looking for a relationship. 

Jenna shook her head sadly as she began driving, “Michael honey you are clueless”

Michael’s phone buzzed, he looked down to see a 'hey, good talk back there haha, sorry if I was awkward’ in response to his 'hey it’s the Zelda shirt dude’ 

He looked back up at Jenna, “huh?”

“Didn’t you see? He was wearing bi flag sandals.”


End file.
